Storage bags are commonly used for a variety of purposes such as storing food items. Such storage bags are typically made from a flexible, thermoplastic web material that is configured to provide an interior volume into which food items can be inserted. To preserve the inserted food, the storage bag may also include a distinct closing mechanism, such as interlocking fastening strips, for sealing closed an opening through which the interior volume is accessible.
One problem that occurs with the aforementioned storage bags is that latent air may remain trapped within the interior volume after sealing closed the opening. The trapped air may cause spoiling or dehydration of the food items. To remove the trapped air, it is known to provide a one-way valve element or other evacuation device communicating with the interior volume. The one-way valve element allows for the evacuation of trapped air while preventing the ingress of air from the surrounding volume into the interior volume. One known method of evacuating air through the valve element is to lay the storage bag on a horizontal surface and place the nozzle of an evacuation device against the bag so as to surround the valve element. When activated, the evacuation device draws air from the interior volume through the valve element.
The flexible material of the sidewall presents certain problems when evacuating storage bags in the foregoing manner. One problem that may arise is that the flexible sidewall may distort and displace under applied pressure from the evacuation device nozzle which may make the formation of a vacuum tight seal between the nozzle and the storage bag difficult and thereby inhibits evacuation. Also due in part to the flexibility of the sidewall material, the storage bag is often laid horizontally on a surface such as a table top for support during evacuation. When laid horizontally, the contents of the bag may shift towards the valve element where they can be drawn through the valve element and into the evacuation device.